Mai "Rose" Toushin
'First Name' Mai 'Last Name' Toushin 'IMVU Name' NPC Played by Ryoji 'Nicknames' Rose Pheonix Flower 'Age' 16 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'6 'Weight' 125lbs 'Blood type' A- 'Behaviour/Personality' Mai is somewhat of a coin with two sides. On one side, she's a normal teenage girl for her age, enjoying long walks on the beach, a comfertable workout routine and lots of shoping. While her chinese lineage is present by her choice of combat wear, she enjoys exploring other cultures and experincing new things. She's always present for the challenge and rarely backs down unless she sees no alternative. On the flip side, she is a very murderous and spiteful girl, often when she solves her problems with violence, the problem rarely recocurrs. In the heat of battle she's relentless, often searching for the quickest way to exploit a person physically and emotionally. She has a "take no prisoneers" attitude, namely because as a female she is looked down upon and underestimated at varrying times. This pisses her off more than anything else ever could. Apperance Mai has the appearance of an average height chinese girl, all be it quite developed for her age. This is namely due to her extensive training in Chinese Kenpo, which focuses on enhancing the body through deep breathing martial arts via hard forms and soft forms, of course including the workouts that come with them. She's quite voluptious in figure, and is often mistaken to be MUCH older than what she actually is. She can use this to her advantage in many more ways than one, but never takes it to far to the point of losing what she values. Her eyes are green in color, and her hair is a dark blue in light, but at night appears black. She usualy wears a set of beads on her wrist, and keeps her hair tied up in buns, and wears bell type ear rings. She also tends to wear revealing chinese dresses, even at times appearing rather skimpy, that draw attention to her breasts and legs, suggesting she doesn't have much modesty. Allignment A lawful neutral character acts as law, tradition, or a personal code directs him or her. Order and organization are paramount to him or her as well. He or she may believe in personal order and live by a code or standard, or she/he may believe in order for all and favor a strong, organized government. Lawful neutral is the best alignment you can be because it means you are reliable and honorable without being a zealot. Lawful neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all freedom, choice, and diversity in society. 1. You shall not lie. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action advances law and order. 5. You shall honor legitimate authority. 6. You shall follow the law. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall not aid criminals. 9. You shall honor all oaths. 10. You shall promote unlimited order in society. 186971-renka.jpg 564945-kenichithemightiestdiscipleep36_11.jpg Bhsdk_363_ss.01.jpg ma_renka___dress_02_by_drahcirdwave-d4ac0pq.jpg post-38-0-50960900-1340563522.jpg renka_ma_at_the_pool_by_blades123-d31308e.jpg renka_ma_breats_by_heroedelanime-d3ioomh.jpg renka_ma_by_anfer_kc-d5yzepq.jpg Renka_Ma_by_Hanyo2k.jpg renka_ma_en_el_numero_451_by_iron_ghos-d7j1xde.jpg renka_ma_omake_naked_by_heroedelanime-d51lsc7.jpg Renka___Kenichi_by_Dolmax.png Kenichi345.png ma_renka_by_hikari__no__yami-d4asana.png 'Clan & Rank' Duaghter of the Head of the Silver Axe Triad in New China High school grade Freshmen 'What district do you live in?' Small Shcak outside of District 1 'Relationship' None 'Occupation' Waitress at a Local Tea Shop 'Fighting Style' Flow of Battle: Sei A Sei type martial artist hides his intention to fight, instead focusing on sensing his/her environment, then releases it quickly in reponse to danger. According to the manga, it actually means that this type of martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with talent, skills, and wit. There are some Sei fighters who move onto the Satsui no Hadou. Densuke Mifunae has mastered the art of Sei to it's highest level. A Sei type martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with skill and wit. This principle requires a state of calmness and a clarity of mind. Base Fighting Style: Tai Chi T'ai chi ch'uan or Taijiquan, often shortened to t'ai chi, taiji or tai chi in English usage, is an internal Chinese martial art practiced for both its defense training and its health benefits. It is also typically practiced for a variety of other personal reasons: its hard and soft martial art technique, demonstration competitions, and longevity. As a result, a multitude of training forms exist, both traditional and modern, which correspond to those aims. Some of t'ai chi ch'uan's training forms are especially known for being practiced at what most people categorize as slow movement.This is also a style that needs to be stated where and how it was learned in your bio. 'Chinese Kenpo' ' '''Chinese Kenpo, also known as Chinese Kung Fu, or Chinese Martial Arts is a fighting style used by many martial artists. It is a diverse martial art as it possesses many different forms and styles, and is used a basis for many other forms of martial arts as well. The genesis of Chinese martial arts has been attributed to the need for self-defense, hunting techniques and military training in ancient China. Hand-to-hand combat and weapons practice were important in training ancient Chinese soldiers. Detailed knowledge about the state and development of Chinese martial arts becomes available from the Nanjing Decade (1928–1937), as the Central Guoshu Institute established by the Kuomintang regime made an effort to compile an encyclopedic survey of martial arts schools. Since the 1950s, the People's Republic of China has organized Chinese martial arts as an exhibition and full-contact sport under the heading of Wushu. Mai can use both soft and hard forms of chinese kenpo. Soft Forms focus on training inner strength (similar to cardio-vascular development) to increase the users' defensive capabilities and their endurance in the fight. Soft Forms are mostly used by Katsujinken because it lack stances that kill opponents in one blow. Hard Forms focus on outer strength (such as the power and hardness of muscles and bones) to increase one's offensive skill in a fight. It was mostly trained by police and military of China and Taiwan for unarmed real combat. This form is mostly used by Satsujinken users such as Sōgetsu Ma due to its focus on raw power and killing potential. The Basics (基本功) are a vital part of any martial training, as a student cannot progress to the more advanced stages without them; Basics are usually made up of rudimentary techniques, conditioning exercises, including stances. Basic training may involve simple movements that are performed repeatedly; other examples of basic training are stretching, meditation, striking, throwing, or jumping. Without strong and flexible muscles, management of Qi or breath, and proper body mechanics, it is impossible for a student to progress in the Chinese martial arts. A common saying concerning basic training in Chinese martial arts is as follows: *Train both Internal and External. *External training includes the hands, the eyes, the body, stances and steps. *Internal training includes the heart, the spirit, the mind, breathing and strength. 'Chi Base''' (Optional) Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. 'Tactile Telekenisis' The user's body is completely surrounded by an invisible field of telekinetic energy, protecting them from harm and enhancing their physical abilities. This can also be used to manipulate objects that are on the same surface as the user (such as the ground) or to fly by pushing their own body through the air (this usually requires effort though). *Flight/Levitation *Force-Field Generation **Force Armor Generation *Invulnerability *Telekinesis (personal) **Telekinetic Blast *Telekinetically Enhanced Condition **Psionic Strength Chi Form The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamous Satsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of ballance with themself, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" themself up, clensing themself of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life. though she is an impulsive killer, her heart is pure as she was raised to beilive the things she does aren't "bad" in the standard moral sense. 'Weapon of Choice' Chinses arm rings Allies/Enemies Allies *Chinese Triads recognize the symbol of her linieage via her earrings *Any triads in Kasaihana Enemies *Yakuza Mobs in general 'Background' Mai Toushin is the late duaghter of Roshi Toushin, whom recently passed. She was raised by him at a young age, until her mother decided that her and her sister could do much better if they ventured off some where else, less stressful, not to mention at that point Roshi only focused on his martial arts and teaching his girls self defense rather them having normal lives. This didn't happen as Mai was adopted by the head of the Silver Axe gang, where her mother was forced into porstituion and drug traficking. While Mai continued her practice in the marital arts, and eventually bordered into assassinations, via her curvy frame and charming personality. She was cream of the crop, but then shipped to Kasaihana as a recon spy to help aid in the murder of connor ryoji, and eventually attempt to assassinate Daniel Chan and his family as well. Omega Gene Scaler B - These are level 70 Omega gene humans who have all the peak human attributes as before but with one ability that stands out like an elemental ability of some sort ( Either through chi or nanomachines or something else. ) or an enhanced perk. These are typically the norm level and are really dangerous. PeakHuman System 'Maximum Concentration Capacity' Users can use 100% of their concentration, allowing them to push their physical and/or mental capabilities to their maximum potential; obstacles become minor problems while objectives grow significantly easier to accomplish. 'Peak Human Durability' Users of this ability have a higher-level of denser/tougher bones and muscles than the average person; their durability are at the peak of human conditioning, which entails that users are capable of withstanding situations that the average person cannot. For example, they can take getting beaten by a thick wooden baseball bat and it would break, falling a couple of stories from a building, getting shot in non-fatal areas of the physical body, survive an entire building collapse, and possibly withstanding beatings from superhumans. 'Enhanced Unarmed Combat' The users excel in melee attacks without wielding weapons. Rather than relying on weapons or equipment, they draw on their own strength and skill to fight. Users are able to use different styles of martial arts, they can also perform many different combination strikes, counters, and disarm their foes with their bare hands. *Counter *Martial Arts Intuition *Power Fists *Power Kicking 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Windchimer94 (talk) 00:16, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Category:3rd Gen NPC Category:China